I love you, too
by Xxanime'obcessedxX
Summary: Kagome, goes for a walk, but ends up getting lost. she wanders around a bit, until...Sesshomaru? whats he doing there? Inu/kag. really, it is. it just doesnt seem like it, at first. review, or i'll cry, lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, related to this story.

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

Hm, Don't be fooled. It _is _Inu/Kag, but there is a little bit of sesshy, too.

The sun had set about two hours ago, in feudal Japan, and everyone was now fast asleep, except for one. This raven-haired girl, slowly got up, trying not to disturb anyone who was sleeping. or, in Inuyasha's case…pretending to sleep. _'well, since I cant seem to fall asleep, maybe I'll take a walk…'_ the girl thought to herself. However, her thoughts were cut short when a stubborn henyou, asked, rather loudly,

"Oi, kagome, where do you think your going?"

"Oh, Inuyasha, I hope I didn't wake you…"

Ignoring her, he asked again, "I _said_, where are you going?" this time, in a more annoyed tone.

"Well, I cant sleep, so I thought I'd go for a walk…"

"Are you crazy? You'll get captured! You danger-_prone_!" does that make sense?

"I will _not _get captured!" _'why must he always do this?!'_

"Feh, whatever. Do what you want, see if I care."

"I will. And don't. follow me." she said, rather proudly.

"Don't have to worry about _that_…" he mumbled, rudely.

"Hrmf." she said, walking off.

But the expression on the rather stubborn dog's face, settled down, to a calm worried, one._ 'Please be safe, Kagome…'_ the henyou thought, then closed his eyes, hoping that she would return, soon.

Kagome had been wandering around, for, god knows how long, when she finally started to feel tired, and decided to head back. However, she turned around, to realize she was lost. She had absolutely no idea where she was. _'Aw, man, how far did I go? Where's the camp site?'_ she questioned herself, half-expecting an answer. Unfortunately, she did not get an answer. She kept on walking, hoping she would recognize something, _anything_. Luck was not on her side, tonight. She looked up at the sky, hidden by the tops of the tall trees. She saw there was a full moon out tonight. _'No wonder, it's a little bright out…'_ she said to herself. She considered the full moon both a good thing, and a bad thing, tonight. It was good, because she wasn't in _complete_ darkness even though, it was almost pitch black, out… but it was a bad thing, because the light caused the trees to cast long, towering shadows, which seemed to make the path seem longer, and a little scarier, especially considering she was alone. In the woods. At night. It seemed as though there were figures, hiding, in each shadow, she past. She started to get scared. The darkness seemed to be eating her, alive.

"Miko." she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, followed by that voice. Caught off guard, the poor, frightened, girl nearly jumped out of her skin, and screamed, as loud as she possibly could, if not louder. She slowly turned around, to see who would be there. And to her surprise, standing behind her, slowly moving his hand away from her shoulder, was Inuyasha's older brother, Lord Sesshomaru.

"Oh, L-lord Sesshomaru…I'm sorry, I thought…that…uh…" she was still shaking, but felt a little just a little relieved. That was until she met his eyes. It was like looking in the face of death. Suddenly, the scared feeling returned to her, full blow.

"You should not be wandering the woods, alone, miko. Where is that no-good half breed?"

"Uh…yes, well…um, he's back with the others…" _'I mean, its not like he would come after me… stupid dog…'_

"Why are you not with him? Its not safe for a human like you to be alone, like this. Especially at night." his expression was no longer angry. He had calmed down a bit.

"I, just…went for a walk, and um…got…lost. He told me not to go, but, well…" she said sheepishly, "I didn't really listen…" he was staring at her, emotionless.

"Figures. Well, come on, then." he said, walking in the other direction. She stood there, unmoving.

"Huh?" she said, turning around.

"Look. You could stay here, and roam the woods, alone, lost, and clearly afraid…or you could come with me, and allow me to take you back. _your. Choice._" he said, not stopping.

"Y-yes…Lord, Sesshomaru…" she said, running after him.

A few minutes had passed, as the two walked, in complete silence. Kagome was the first to break it. "Uh, L-lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. He didn't answer, but quickly glanced over at the girl at his side. "Um…why are you helping me?"

"Would you rather, I leave you here, to die?" he said, coldly.

"N-no! I'm very grateful that you're helping me, but um…that, it…don't you hate miko? …Hate, _me_…?" she said, shakily, almost afraid to know the answer. He glanced over to her, again, but said nothing. Again, they walked in silence. However, this time, the silence only lasted a few minutes, for Sesshomaru said, in a don't-make-anything-of-it, tone,

"I have nothing against _you_." and kept walking. Surprised, she looked up at him. His face was turned the other way, but she could tell he was blushing, for his cheek was a very, _very_, light pink, almost unable to see. almost, hehe, can you picture sesshy blushing? '_Is he __blushing__?! __Him__?! Sesshomaru, the great Lord of the West?! __Blushing__?!'_ She tried hard to keep from giggling, but she couldn't help. A small, short giggle, managed to escape her lips, only followed by her hand. She knew she would die now, for laughing at him. His blush vanished, and he gave her what seemed to be a death stare.

"What's so funny." he demanded. She shook her head, and released her hand.

"Nothing…it's…nothing…" she managed to get out, without giggling. But a huge grin, spread across her face, by now. "I, just…have the giggles…"

'_Fuck, she saw me, didn't she?!'_ the Lord mentally kicked himself, for letting that happen. He turned his head away, clenching his fist.

Kagome sighed, _'Just like your brother, Sesshomaru…'_ then she realized something. "Say, Sesshomaru, why were you out here, anyways?" she asked the Lord.

"That," he responded, staring at her, "Is none of your business."

"Oh, yes. I-I'm sorry…" she said, sheepishly.

He turned his head away, and said, softly, "Don't be. Its… fine…" he said, his face turning two shades of red.

Kagome noticed this, looked up at him and said, "Sesshomaru…?"

He did not respond, but glanced at her, to show he was listening, like before. She grabbed his hand, and said, sweetly, "…Thank you."

"…it's, uh…fine…" he said looking at their hands, still blushing. _'He looks so funny when he blushes!'_ she giggled, in her head, and grinned, looking up at him, causing to things; Sesshomaru, to turn about four shades darker, then before; and kagome grin was now, ear-to-ear. '_Inuyasha would kill me, if he saw us, like this…'_ she thought.

They walked like that for a few moments, when he suddenly pulled his hand away from his.

"Here you are."

"Hm? Oh, right!" she said, snapping back into reality, and looking at all her sleeping friends. Then, all of a sudden, Inuyasha got up, and stood in front of kagome, looking directly at Sesshomaru.

"What the hell do were you doing with kagome!?" he demanded. hee, hee, he's just like the dad of a teenage girl, who brought her boyfriend home, for the first time!

But, the raven haired beauty put her hand on his shoulder, and said, "Inuyasha, don't worry. If it weren't for him, I'd still be wandering the woods, lost." in a gentle tone.

He turned around, shocked, "What?!"

Ignoring, Inuyasha, she pushed him aside, gently, and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, innocently.

"W-what do you want, now, miko?" he asked, trying to act tuff, in front of Inuyasha, who was watching, getting irritated.

The 'miko' put her hands around his waste, and buried her face in his shoulder, embracing him, into a hug. "Thanks, again."

And to there surprise, he did not push her back, but instead, loosely put his hands around her, and said "whatever. Just, don't-make-anything-of-it…"

She smiled, and looked at him. "Kay." she tightened her grip on him, then loosened it, to kiss his striped cheek which, by the way, she had to stand on her tip toes, to do. he, did not return the kiss, but just stared at her, and blushed, ever so slightly. She let go, and said, "Goodbye, Sesshomaru, thanks!" as if nothing had happened. He just turned around, and left.

Inuyasha felt his heart sink. _'She…kissed him…__him!__ Of all people, it just had to be Sesshomaru!' _

But just then, she ran up to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm, while giggling, "Did you see Sesshomaru blush?! He looked so…so…funny!"

Inuyasha gave her a death stare, shrugging her off. "Why the hell did you kiss him?! What did he do to you?!" he screamed.

"Huh? He didn't do anything. Well, bad, that is. I got lost, in the woods, and he helped me get back, here. That's all." She looked at him, confused, and slightly annoyed.

"If that's all that happened, then why, the fuck, did you kiss him?!"

"To get him to blush! He always has that mean, emotionless expression on his face, I didn't think It was _possible_ for him to blush…and c'mon. you _know_ he looked ridiculous!" she said.

He smirked. "Cant argue with you there. He's always making fun of me, for traveling with a human, too." his smirk faded. "But you don't, um…you don't…_like him…_do you?" he asked, nervously, looking at the ground, so she couldn't see his eyes.

"Hey…" she said, cupping his chin in her hand, pulling it up, so they're eyes met, "Listen. I'm not stupid. I don't like Sesshomaru. And I'm not just saying that, to make you feel better. Plus, even if I _did_ like him, I still wouldn't go after him, _especially_ right in front of you!" she said, calmly.

He looked at her, questioningly. "You…why not?" he asked, with the sad, confused expression of a little boy.

"Because…he's your _brother._ Inuyasha, I would never do anything to hurt you. And it would be cruel, to kiss him when I really _did_ like him, in front of you. I would never do that, with anyone. I'm not you…" she mumbled that last part, softly.

"What? What do you mean, your not me?" he asked, a little concerned at the hint of sadness in her tone, _and_ eyes.

She sighed. "You know exactly what I mean, Inuyasha. You're _always_ going after Kikyo, knowing that it hurts me. And knowing what that feels like…well, I wouldn't want you to ever feel that way, towards me."

"Kagome…" he said in a whisper, then pulled her to him, embracing her. "I'm so sorry." He saw that she was now crying, into his shoulder, and quickly lifted her face, and wiped the tears, away.

"Inuyasha, I…I love you." She said, knowing that he could not return the answer. _'What am I saying? He loves Kikyo…"_

He closed the space between them, in a kiss. Her heart seemed to skip a beat. Shocked, at first, she didn't move, but then without a second thought, returned the kiss. They remained like that for a minute before they were rudely interrupted by a group "AWWWW!!" in unison.

They both released each other, and blushed, about 30 different shades of red, staring at they're friends, now wide awake, smiling, and staring at the two of them. The fox demon, Shippo, ran over to Inuyasha, and whispered in his ear. "It's about time!"

This only caused him to blush more, and punch him on the head, followed by a 'Feh."

Sango, the demon slayer, ran up to kagome and whispered, "So, you and Inuyasha, eh? It's about time you two kissed!" which caused the flustered girl, to blush deeper, as well.

"Okay, well, I haven't got a minutes rest, tonight, so I'm going to sleep, now. Goodnight!" she said quickly. And as for Miroku, the monk, well, he just sat there, with a perverted smile, painted on his face. The others settled back down, and fell asleep, just as before, only now, Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, and right before she fell asleep, he leaned over, and whispered, "I love you, too." followed by a kiss. The girl, smiled, at what she had heard, then slowly drifted back off to sleep.


	2. note Please Read!

Okay, peoples. I just re-read my story, and I realized. The ending, _sucks. _lol, so do you think I should make another chapter? Idk, not too many people seemed to like it, but its really annoying me. But then again, it _was_ my second one…idk. You tell me. Want another chapter? Review and let me know. Even if you done want one. Or you could pm me. Either-or. 

Nekazowa


End file.
